Sign Your Name Across My Heart
by Tanith Devika
Summary: Deception, corruption, confusion, betrayal... A tale of darkness and light, passion and fury, death and cruelty, obligation- and love... DracoHermione
1. Equito ad Hogwarts

**Sign Your Name Across My Heart**

**Chapter One:** Equito ad Hogwarts   
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter & Co. Why we even need to do these anymore is beyond me. I think we should have Proclaimers, in which we state that yes, indeed, we are, in fact, (insert name here). ;)   
  
  
****   
  
  
Hermione smiled as she walked to the Heads Compartment. Finally, the year that would determine her life forever. Feeling a surge of confidence and pride as she reached the door, she put her hand up to the frosted glass, upon which in curling gold letters 'Head Compartment' was elegant scrawled, and pushed. She stepped into the compartment – and gasped. There, sitting calmly by the window, was Malfoy.   
  
  
"Wh- what are you doing here?" Hermione breathed, startled to see him already there. Since when was Malfoy _early_ for anything? Least of all anything _academic_? She had been expecting an empty compartment, where she could sit and read for a while until Malfoy finally strolled in all his arrogant and haughty way. She scowled a little as an amused smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.   
  
  
"Same thing as you," he replied silkily, "Surely you were aware I am the new Head Boy? Or did you think it would be your boyfriend, Pothead? Or – ,"   
  
  
"Harry is NOT my boyfriend," Hermione snapped defensively, bristling at Malfoy's arched eyebrow. "I was merely hoping you wouldn't be this early, so I could spend as little time as possible with you, _Ferret Boy_," she spat, a mingled look of contempt and satisfaction spreading across her face as two patches of angry red flared on his cheekbones.   
  
  
"Sorry, _Mudblood_," he hissed. "I'm here, and you better get used to it. You know, we have to share a common room this year."   
  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that unfortunate fact," Hermione said evenly, deciding to ignore him and purposely flipped open a thick book on her lap and began pointedly tracing lines with her finger.   
  
  
"Unfortunate?" Draco said lightly. "You're the most envied girl in the school, to get to be in such close proximity to me-"   
  
  
"You are the most conceited bastard," she said, rolling her eyes, then at his look of mild amusement, "I'm leaving." She threw her book down and stalked out of the compartment.   
  
  
She stormed down the train passage, and spotting the carriage she was looking for, stamped in muttering darkly, and threw herself onto the bench seat. "Bloody Malfoy, he's an utter, utter _prat_... thinks he's so perfect, just because he's a pureblood and has money and two goons hanging on his every word…" Glancing up saw Ron and Harry's amused looks, and sighed. "Can I sit with you? I don't want to be stuck in that compartment with him."   
  
  
"Of course, 'Mione! Do you really think we'd force you to be with the Ferret?" Ron answered grinning through a mouthful of chocolate frog, while Harry nodded earnestly at his side.   
  
  
Hermione smiled at them. She really appreciated how her two best friends always made her feel welcome and loved. And Ron... He had recently told her how he felt about her, and they had gone on a date a few days later to a fancy Wizard restaurant in Diagon Alley. Ron had borrowed some money from the twins, who were already reaping the rewards of their inventions. Apparently the market was ripe for pranks, especially the ones of the twins' high quality and ingenious mischief content. They'd recently sold royalties of their Wet Start Fireworks to Filibusters and were rolling in the benefits. The gold wasn't enough to elevate the Weasley's reputation much, but they'd given up on that a long time ago. They seemed to be enjoying the same lifestyle as before, just without the constant worry – and the hand-me-downs.   
  
  
Ron had started talking about how Fred and George were going to pay for another Weasley family holiday out to see Bill in Egypt. As he started relating his new and improved plan on how to shut Percy into a tomb, and not get found out, Hermione couldn't help laughing along with Harry. She curled onto the seat, and settled back for the journey.   
  
  
****   
  
  
Meanwhile, Draco sat alone in the Heads compartment, staring out the window, the blurs of green fields and meadows zooming past his eyes, his face empty and passive.   
  
  
He was pondering something he had overheard – well, eavesdropped, to be perfectly accurate – from a conversation between his father and a fellow Death Eater. They had been discussing his future induction to the Death Eaters, which was no secret to anybody. The son of Lucius, heir to the Malfoy estate, carefully bred, raised, and trained; the Slytherin prince could be no less...   
  
  
However, not everyone knew you had to be initiated to join the Death Eaters.   
  
  
Less knew the traditional initiation was a designated murder.   
  
  
And only a select few knew Draco's assigned target was Hermione Granger.   
  
  
Truth be told, he couldn't stand the girl. She always beat him at everything, with that bloody annoying angelic modesty she emanated the whole time. He still had a hold on Quidditch, thanks to her pathetic phobia of heights. But however aggravating the bushy-haired beaver was – he didn't think it necessary to _kill_ her.   
  
  
Killing someone, albeit an annoying bint, wasn't something he particularly desired to be doing before his 18th birthday. Who really cared if she wasn't a pureblood? Dumbledore obviously didn't, actually, that wasn't a very good example... but then Potter and Weasley – they worshipped the ground she walked on; the teachers and most of the other students, Slytherins excused, seemed to like her. All that really left was his father, possibly the Death Eaters, who basically cared about whatever they were told to care about – and him.   
  
  
Draco glared at Hermione's suitcase as he contemplated ways to get out of killing people for his initiation. _Better yet, a way to get out of the bloody initiation in the first place_, he thought bitterly.   
  
  
As the train neared Hogwarts, he heard a knock on the door to the compartment. "Come in," he called contemptuously, ruffled as he was disturbed from his thoughts. Hermione opened the door and sat down across from him, then proceeded to look out the window for any sign of Hogwarts approaching.   
  
  
They sat there in silence for awhile, the tension increasing. Hermione tried to mentally review the summer homework she had done, but her thoughts kept drifting to Ron. Draco was trying to think about Pansy, the upcoming feast, anything to get his mind off his initiation, but his thoughts kept drifting towards Hermione, towards killing her...   
  
  
He didn't even _want_ to be a Death Eater in the first place. Oh, he knew he didn't have a choice, as long as his father was alive and out of Azkaban, as long as the Dark side had some semblance of power, he would have to be a Death Eater, it was just so. But the truth was Draco wasn't even on the Dark side. Sure, he _had_ been, but he had changed, wasn't part of growing up discovering yourself? Well, Draco had discovered that he, unlike his father, wasn't a homicidal dark magic worshipping psycho. Dumbledore and Snape were the only two who knew Draco's new position. He wasn't amused by the fact that he'd soon be sitting his second initiation before he'd even left school, the first hadn't involved death, deceit and murder... but that wasn't really the point. And while he found the idea of being the youngest member of the Order of Phoenix ever, a hero, a spy, an undercover agent, all very exciting and romantic, he knew it wasn't going to be at all like those black and white Muggle films the house elves used to smuggle into the Manor for him to secretly watch in the holidays.   
  
  
_If my life was a film, I'd probably end up falling in love with Granger_, he thought bitterly, smirking a little. They'd fall in love suddenly, passionately, and spend the night together under the brilliant starlight, and then he'd save her life heroically while saving the world-   
  
  
But life wasn't a film. Life didn't have happy endings.   
  
  
****   
  
  
A/N: Thanks to orchid for Zetaing this for me! Much loves! 


	2. Dirus Dilector

**Sign Your Name Across My Heart**

**Chapter Two:** Dirus Dilector   
  
**Proclaimer:** I do, indeed, own this story, and the plot, and **Crying Hermione**™. Everything else is owned by people I've never met, and only know of from books.   
  
  
****   
  
  
Hermione noticed his smirk out of the corner of her eye. So she turned her head to look straight at him; apparently he was staring off into space, with a little half smile on his face... and space just happened to be right where she was sitting. "What are you staring at?" she asked coldly.   
  
  
Draco came out of his daze and gave her an unmistakable grin. "None of your business," he smirked, going back to stare at space.   
  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him curiously. Had Malfoy really just grinned at her? And not thrown an insult where he had the perfect opportunity to call her a Mudblood or something? Odd... he was plotting something probably...   
  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Professor McGonagall in their compartment.   
  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy," she said pleasantly, sitting down and smoothing her robes.   
  
  
"Professor!" Hermione said, her mouth agape at the closed door. "Did you- did you apparate?"   
  
  
"Obviously," Draco muttered, his mouth once again twisted in his customary trademark smirk.   
  
  
"But- I thought that was illegal!" Hermione gasped. "It says on page six-fifty-eight of Hogwarts, a History, that-"   
  
  
"Obviously," Draco interrupted, his eyes glittering, "Your sources are a little archaic. In fact, new apparation techniques and laws were developed three years ago."   
  
  
"You are precisely right, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said. "Now onto your responsibilities..."   
  
  
Draco slanted a smug look at Hermione who glared back at him. He didn't appear ruffled by her glower because he simply arched a silvery eyebrow and looked mildly amused at her stormy look. Hermione ground her teeth and looked away from him at Professor McGonagall as she began to reel off and explain their duties. While Hermione was leaning forward and wearing the intent, rapt look she usually did when learning, Draco was sitting back, arms crossed, looking distinctly bored. As McGonagall finished, the train started to slow down.   
  
  
"Come, you both have your apparating licenses, correct?" She barely waited for their nods of agreement, then continued. "You'll both need to set passwords. Miss Granger, you can set the Gryffindor password and the Prefect's bathroom; Mr. Malfoy, set Slytherin and the Heads Common Room. Then come straight down to the Feast." McGonagall disapparated, Draco shot Hermione another look accompanied by an irritating wiggle of his eyebrows, she huffed irritably and apparated, he grinned to himself and followed.   
  
  
****   
  
  
Hermione had already set the Gryffindor common room when she met Draco at the door to their common room.   
  
  
"Let me in, will you?" she asked coldly. "These suitcases get rather heavy."   
  
  
Draco shot her a condescending glance.   
  
  
"Honestly, for someone who's supposedly so smart, you're awfully stupid." He directed his wand at Hermione's luggage and muttered an incantation as Hermione bristled indignantly.   
  
  
"So, what should our new password be..." Draco said, mostly to himself, peering thoughtfully at the ornate tapestry as if for inspiration.   
  
  
Hermione shrugged, leaning against the wall, her suitcases feather-light, her thoughts heavy on her mind... unanswered questions... like why the hell was Malfoy being so unusually civil... suspicious, that's what it was....   
  
  
After a few moments contemplation, Draco muttered the spell to set the password, then tapped the centre of the hanging and intoned: "_Diriter_." The silver and gold tapestry lifted itself up to reveal a heavy mahogany door, the entrance to their common room. Draco started to head inside, when Hermione said something.   
  
  
"Diriter? Doesn't that mean 'lover'?"   
  
  
Draco turned around and quirked an amused eyebrow at her. "_Dilector_ means lover. Either you've got something on your mind that no one needs to know about, or you _really_ need to study your Latin." He rolled his eyes and, turning around, walked into the common room, his bags floating in his wake.   
  
  
Hermione flushed in humiliation. Suddenly wishing she had spent more time learning Latin, instead of giving into the peer pressure of Harry and Ron and trying to learn to play Quidditch (the attempt had been horribly unsuccessful and resulted in a black eye and a broken wrist). She sighed exasperatedly and followed Draco through the door, feeling the tapestry unroll back to the floor behind her. She headed up the stairs and to her right - to the room which Draco had already rejected.   
  
  
She mumbled the counter-spell for her floating bags, and they instantly fell to the floor. She stepped round them and shut her door, before looking round her new room. _Cosy_, she thought, feeling her mood lift a little. The room was decorated in red and gold. She smiled and sat on her bed. The comforter was full and fluffy, and the material was warm, deep red fleece. The bed adjusted magically to fit her needs, not too soft and not too firm, hitting the perfect balance. The pillow was stuffed full of down feathers, charmed to never go flat. She grinned and to vent the last remaining bit of her frustration, directed a punch into the middle of it, watching the charm work and re-inflate the pillow instantly. Feeling better, she hopped off her bed and headed down the staircase.   
  
  
Hermione had intended to walk to the feast alone, but when she entered their common room, Draco had been standing by their fire, apparently lost in thought; he snapped out of his reverie quickly, and proceeded to lead her to the Great Hall. Hermione rolled her eyes and thought to herself, _'Typical Malfoy...'_   
  
  
The walk was silent; neither could find anything to say and neither were inclined to try particularly hard. When they stepped inside the Great Hall, they were greeted by a tumultuous wave of applause.   
  
  
"Why are they clapping for us?" Hermione muttered to Draco in an undertone.   
  
  
"They aren't," he snapped. "They're clapping because the bloody Sorting Hat sang its song. You're either very conceited or very stupid, or most likely – both." He shot her a sideways glance, "And if this is an act to try to get me to like you, believe me, it won't work. Stupid Mudbloods are just as disgusting as smart ones."   
  
  
"I'm not trying to get you to like me," Hermione shot back scathingly. "I may have said a few... um... _silly_ things today, but I'm still smarter than you. And I assure you, I will _never_ be stupid enough to like a cold heartless evil bastard like _you._." She finished, before stomping off in the aftermath of the claps.   
  
  
Hermione sat down next to Ron at the Gryffindor table and watched the Sorting, not really listening as she was lost in thought. _What's going on? Am I losing it? What if Malfoy really is smarter than me, and I just never noticed because we were never forced to be this close before?_ she thought, before her thoughts shifted to anger: _Stupid Ferret Boy, why the hell am I fretting over this? It's all part of some stupid plan he's got going, trying to get me worried... he's always trying to make me look bad... I just wish he would go-_   
  
  
Thankfully, her thoughts were interrupted by Ron jabbing her with his elbow. She turned her head and realized that the food had come, and she had been staring out into space for a few moments. She sighed, forced a smile at Ron and began to eat, her fork stabbing at the potatoes, imagining each one to be wearing a little Malfoy face – complete with smirk.   
  
  
****   
  
  
After the Feast, Hermione told the other Gryffindor prefects the password, and then led the first years up to the tower. Passing through the Entrance Hall she saw Draco herding the Slytherin first years down a set of stone steps. After sorting out a number of hysterical homesick girls, negotiating peace between two boys embroiled in a heated Quidditch argument, and waving a quick goodbye to Harry and Ron, Hermione finally left Gryffindor Tower.   
  
  
She was feeling unbelievably tired, her feet plodded heavily on the stone slabs and she eventually neared the tapestry. She stopped, and then clapped a hand to her head. "SHIT!" she exclaimed; exhausted, frustrated tears starting to burn behind her eyes. She slumped to the floor in anger. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten the password already! She'd had a bloody argument with Malfoy over it... it was latin... she hadn't recognised it... She bit her lip in annoyance, she usually prided herself in her ability to remember things.   
  
  
"Forget the password?" came an amused voice in front of her. Hermione looked up, swiping furiously at the tears that had spilled from the corners of her eyes. She stood up abruptly, and stormed past Draco before he could say anything else, and ran up to her room and slammed and locked the door.   
  
  
She fell onto the bed, hiding her face in the pillow and muffling the choked sobs. After a long time she sat up, hugging the pillow to her chest and frowning. _Why do I let him get to me? He's a bloody slytherin rodent... I know he's not better than me._ Her mother's voice came floating into her mind:   
  
  
_Bullies are only trying to get a reaction... don't give them the satisfaction..._   
  
  
Hermione smiled slightly, attributing the emotional overload to exhaustion, she quickly undressed and got into her pyjamas before crawling under the covers again and falling asleep.   
  
  
****   
  
  
**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! And thanks to orchid for Zetaing again! Will have more chapters edited soon. :)   
  
  
**Catmint:** Thanks, glad you enjoyed it!   
  
  
**StarPhyreFighter:** Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for r/ring!   
  
  
**DanishGirl:** Hope you liked it, and thanks for the review!   
  
  
**glitterfairyxoxo:** Thanks for r/ring, I'm glad you like it!   
  
  
**Katerina:** Thanks much for reviewing, and I'm sorry you had to go to the dentist right when I updated! :P Hope you like the update!   
  
  



	3. Expiscor Infirmitas

**Sign Your Name Across My Heart**

**Chapter Three:** Expiscor Infirmitas   
  
**Proclaimer:** Yes, I still own this story. No, I still don't own Harry Potter & Co. Yes, my name is Tanith Devika. Any more questions? :P   
  
  
****   
  
  
Draco stayed in the Common Room after Hermione ran crying to her room. He could hear her still crying for the next hour or so, all the while he stared into the fire in front of him. Finally, her sobs started to slow down, and she seemed to finally be falling asleep.   
  
  
He sighed. He had never known her to be wrong about anything, so when he found something that she was wrong about, he jumped on the opportunity to rub it in her face. Then she just kept making mistakes, forgetting things.. But forgetting a password must have been horrible for her.   
  
  
He knew from personal experience that showing weakness could be potentially fatal. Thankfully, the one time his father caught him making a mistake, he was only warned, and given a small taste of Crucio. Ever since then, Draco always remembered to be extra careful around the Dark Lord, Lucius, and the other Death Eaters.   
  
  
Then one day.. he had had enough. His father had just finished beating him for supposedly 'disrespecting' him, and Draco needed to leave the manor. He was still too young to apparate legally, but every dark pureblood family knew the loophole charm, so Draco had been apparating for about a year by then. He Apparated straight to Snape's small mansion and asked for help. At the time, he didn't know of his obedience to Dumbledore, so he was carefully guarded, and only asked for healing potions. However, Snape slipped a bit of Veritaserum into his potion (he fixed it so it would still heal him, while also forcing him to speak only the truth).   
  
  
_"Tell me, Draco.. What do you think of your father?" Snape had asked when he saw the potion's effects taking place. "I hate him, with all my heart and soul," he had replied without thinking. His eyes had widened when he said it, and he cringed, preparing himself for death, or at least a Crucio or two.   
  
  
"And what of our Lord, what do you think of him?" Snape had continued, not bothered that Draco had just disrespected his own father.   
  
  
"I wish he had died when his Avada backfired on Harry," he had again replied truthfully.   
  
  
"How loyal are you to the Dark Lord and his followers?"   
  
  
"Not at all," he had whispered, fear apparent in his voice.   
  
  
"Good. Then I must tell you a secret.." _   
  
  
Ever since then, Draco had been a spy, like Snape. Draco shuddered as yet another memory crept into his head. Initiation would be coming up soon, and he still hadn't found a way out of killing Granger.   
  
  
He didn't like Granger, that was for sure. But he didn't want to kill her either. He didn't want to be a Death Eater. He didn't want to be a spy. He didn't want to live this goddamn LIE he had been living. He hated it.   
  
  
He heard the faint sound of Granger stirring in her sleep. A pang of fierce jealousy, indignation, shot through him, and his eyes narrowed as he stared into the fire. He kept his eyes locked on the hypnotising orange, yellow, red flickers of flame licking up the sides of the fireplace, as the anger coursed through him.   
  
  
_What right did Granger have to be sobbing? So what. She made a few mistakes. So what? She has friends, she has perfect grades, she has a boyfriend, she's in love-_   
  
  
Draco shuddered as two new emotions snaked through his mind; jealousy... and compassion?   
  
  
Both were unusual to him; jealousy, as he was the Prince of Slytherin, the heir of the Malfoys, the richest, smartest, most attractive guy at Hogwarts; he was practically royalty; he was accustomed to respect, adulation, admiration. He wasn't used to being jealous of anyone. And _especially_ not some dirt-poor common-blood Muggle-loving Gryffindor, just because they had a bossy Mudblood know-it-all chick for a girlfriend...   
  
  
He shook that thought away as he cringed inwardly upon identifying the second feeling. _Compassion?_ How weak could one get? Really. Compassion...   
  
  
..towards a Mudblood...   
  
  
Whose life was unarguably hundreds of times better than his own?   
  
  
_But don't you know_, some inner voice replied, _Her life is about to be the same hell yours is... or maybe worse..._   
  
  
"Shut up," he said aloud. These were thoughts he didn't want to confront-   
  
  
_...All because of you..._   
  
  
****   
  
  
**A/N:** Thanks again for reading! Sorry if this chapter is short, I thought all the Draco angst should be separate from everything else. This chapter tells a lot about the story, and about Draco himself. Hope you don't mind! Next chapter should be coming soon.   
  
  
**Naoko Ten'ou:** Yep, tragedy. Something bad will happen. :P   
  
  
**DanishGirl:** Yeah, perfectionists will break down over the slighest things.. Just too many things happened in one day, and the whole 'living with Draco' business.. She really _did_ lose control. Thanks for reading! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint you!   
  
  
**ss:** Hermione was just put off. When people like Hermione mess up once, they dwell on the mistake, thereby causing themselves to make even more mistakes. It really does happen. Trust me. And I suppose she didn't run to the library because she had a lot on her mind. And she has her handy Latin-english dictionary in her room. :D And _diriter_ means _abominably_. It just popped into Draco's head. :D   
  
  
**Catmint:** Yeah, Ron brought up the idea, and the other Weasleys all then forced her onto a broom. :P   
  
  



	4. Sensus Novus

**Sign Your Name Across My Heart**

**Chapter Four:** Sensus Novus   
  
**Proclaimer:** I am still Tanith Devika, same as yesterday. I still enjoy long walks on the beach, and seeing the moon. I'm still very much nocturnal, and I still love all of my reviewers :D   
  
  
****   
  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning feeling refreshed from her night of crying. She sighed as she thought of her reasons for crying. Really, it wasn't that bad, she had just been a bit overwhelmed. She took a deep breath and thought to herself, _Today will be better. _   
  
  
She smiled as she got dressed, then headed out of her room to take a shower. As she neared the landing, she noticed that Draco had fallen asleep in front of the fire. A sudden 'motherly' feeling washed over her and, taking a blanket from the nearby couch, she walked over to Draco and laid it over him. Then without a backwards glance, she headed straight for the bathroom.   
  
  
Draco slowly woke from a wonderful dream.. Potter had been fighting Voldemort, when Draco had said the killing curse and killed Voldemort. Potter immediately ran up to Draco to congratulate him, but a large axe came out of nowhere and beheaded Potter. Draco grinned in his sleep, watching the head fall, surprise forever etched in his features. Granger ran and caught Potter's body as he fell, and then the Weasel wrapped his arms around her. Draco frowned. _Why can't I have that?_ he briefly remembered thinking before he felt something warm on top of him.. And was it just him, or was it... vibrating?? Draco immediately wake up, and opened his eyes to see a large cat looking straight at him. He groaned. "Great. GRANGER! Get your _filthy cat_ off of me!"   
  
  
Hermione's eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open, as she stood in the shower, her mind blissfully clear, letting the cool refreshing water wash over her, rinsing away her problems, her worries, her troubles-   
  
  
"GRANGER!" she heard faintly. "GET YOUR FILTHY CAT OFF OF ME!"   
  
  
Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes exasperatedly. Trust Malfoy to screw things up yet again. She poked her head out of the shower. "He's NOT filthy! Just get him off yourself!"   
  
  
"HE WON'T GET OFF!" Draco was screaming back. "THE DAMN BASTARD, I'M GONNA HEX HIM TO HELL, ON THE COUNT OF THREE- ONE- TWO-"   
  
  
"Oh _shit_," Hermione muttered, rushing out of the shower and throwing a towel around herself. She ran out of the bathroom and skidded into the common room. Draco was laying on the couch, an expression of contempt and disgust adding to his perfectly evil features. She grabbed Crookshanks off of Draco's blanketed legs, set him on the ground, and turned to go back to her warm shower-   
  
  
"_Granger_?" Draco was saying in a tone of utmost revulsion.   
  
  
"What?" she replied automatically with a sigh.   
  
  
"What are you _wearing_?" he asked. "Or rather, what _aren't_ you wearing? Is a skimpy _towel_ standard attire for you? Because I must say, I'd prefer our common room to have a more appropriate dress code- as I said before, your attempts to impress me are futile. Dressed or not, you're still a Mudblood-"   
  
  
"I am wearing a towel," Hermione said, whipping around to face him, her voice shaking with fury, "Because you were about to kill my cat. I do not normally walk around in bathroom linens. And as I've also said before, I would _never_ endeavour to impress someone as cold, heartless, and evil as you-"   
  
  
"You really thought I was going to kill your cat?" Draco drawled.   
  
  
"I have no doubt in my mind," Hermione replied, her voice cold as ice, "that you would never hesitate to kill anything that got in your way."   
  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and was about to say something, when he thought better of it and went back to the clothing subject. "Just go change, will you? It makes me sick, being in the same room as a half-dressed _Mudblood_," he spat, and went to his own room to change.   
  
  
Hermione gaped at Draco's retreating form. He had looked as if he had been about to say something to denounce his evil ways! Maybe he wants everyone to think he enjoys torturing them... she thought, then quickly shook her head. She must have been imagining it. She hurried off to the bathroom to finish up her shower.   
  
  
****   
  
  
The rest of the passed without consequence, as the two Heads had very little interaction with each other. However, directly after dinner, instead of going straight back to their common room, Hermione went to the library, while Draco went to Snape's office.   
  
  
"Professor?" Draco said as he knocked on the office door. He heard a command from within and opened the door, quickly shutting it and locking it behind him.   
  
  
Snape had been working on a potion, and had just finished it as Draco arrived, as usual, perfectly on time. He poured some of the potion into a glass vial, and quickly labelled it before setting it aside. "Draco. Good. Let's get started, shall we?"   
  
  
****   
  
  
**A/N:** Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoyed, I may get another chapter out by tomorrow; who knows.   
  
  
**Tiffany:** Thanks! I'm really glad you think so! I hope I don't disappoint you somewhere down the road... I'm a perfectionist when it comes to writing, so if anything is wrong with my characters, either it's a mistake and I didn't notice (Heaven forbid) or it has to be that way.That, mixed with my ability to understand people, and we got 3d characters :P So even though they aren't JKR's, at least they have a reason behind their existance.   
  
  
**angelskates12:** Haha, don't worry, I don't think we'll (my Muses and I) be quitting this so early... My Muses have decided on a system in which only one of them talks to me at a time, maybe two, and then they take a break and another set of Muses comes. So if you've ever noticed strange breaks in the chapters, it's my Muses trading places. :P Oh, and they won't fall in love so quickly, I promise. Herm starts to be attracted to him soon, but it's only natural. And Draco's simply jealous of what she has. Our little boy is growing up :P Thanks for reading, and I hope you get to see the end of the story!   
  
  
**Unhealthily-Obsessed:** Yeah, isn't it? It's always nice seeing a perfect person when they're having a bad day. Makes them seem more down-to-earth, ya know?   
  
  
**Psycho Chic:** Haha, you rock! Hope you liked this chapter, and I'll try to continue with updating fast.. I spend about an hour or so a day with my Muses, half an hour replying to you all, then another half an hour deciding on the name ;) But next week, school starts up again. No clue how quickly I can update then..   
  
  
**ghost:** Hey, thanks for reviewing, and I definately will have fun with what my Muses have planned ;)   
  
  
**DazedPanda:** Thanks much! Review soon! :D   
  
  
**DanishGirl:** That's really good to hear, I'm glad you liked it! He hasn't yet asked Snape for help because he just recently found out about the initiation, so he hadn't had a chance to talk to Snape about it yet. Don't worry, he will. (Actually, I had just completely forgotten about Snape, and developed a reason after I read your review. Thanks for the idea! Yet another patch applied in the quilt of the story)   
  
  
**superduperducky:** Thanks! Hope you stick around to see the end!   
  
  
**willowfairy:** Hope you're still hooked after this chapter, and I'll try to keep updating as well as I have been! Six more free days until school starts, though, so I'll try to update at least 4 more times before I have to slow down a lot. Don't worry, lots more stuff is planned to happen before the end, and we've only just begun digging into the surface of this fic.   
  
  



	5. Gravis Epistola

**Sign Your Name Across My Heart**

**Chapter Five:** Gravis Epistola   
  
**Proclaimer:** I own my kitty, and my brother owns his kitty, and my friend owns his puppy, and I own this story.   
  
  
****   
  
  
An hour later, Draco emerged from the dark dungeon office, wiping the sweat from his brow. It had been a long session, but he was gradually getting better at it. He grinned as he thought back over the past couple months. He had been horrible when he first tried it, but now he was beginning to master it.   
  
  
He walked up to the Head common room and said the password, then walked in. He put on a fake smirk when he saw Granger sitting on the couch in front of the fire, her legs curled up beneath her and a book in her lap. She looked to be too caught up in the book to notice him, so he moved so he was close enough to read the book upside down. _A History of Charms,_ he thought as he recognized the contents. He had read that book already. He started to move away when Hermione jumped.   
  
  
"Malfoy?! What were you doing??" Hermione gasped, as she suddenly noticed his looming figure.   
  
  
"Just looking at your book. What did you think I was doing?" he rolled his eyes.   
  
  
"I- Never mind. Where were you?"   
  
  
"If you must know, I was helping Snape with a potion," Draco easily lied. "Now leave me be, I'm a bit pressed for time and need to do my homework. Goodbye." With that, he turned and walked to his room, where, as he had actually finished his homework long ago, he proceeded to clear his mind and fall asleep, in preparation for the next day's Occlumency training.   
  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to her reading, but her mind was elsewhere. Shutting her book with a slam, she tossed it on the couch and strode out the common room.   
  
  
"Ron!" she called out when she stepped in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione closed her eyes a short moment, letting the waves of nostalgia wash over her. This was where she had lived for six years, where she had gotten her first kiss, hung out with her best friends, where she had fallen in love...   
  
  
"Hey Mione," Ron was saying affectionately, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "What's up? How are you?"   
  
  
"Great, you?" Hermione murmured, leaning back against Ron and snuggling comfortably in his arms.   
  
  
"Wonderful- now that you're in my arms," Ron said sweetly. Hermione smiled happily, then turned around to face Ron full on. She looked up at him, then impulsively kissed him passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms encircled her waist- she pulled herself closer to him- how could she ever have been crying, when she had such a perfect boyfriend-   
  
  
"Hey, hey, PDA," Harry interrupted. Hermione broke away immediately, grinning sheepishly at Harry. "How are you?" Harry asked Hermione.   
  
  
"Great," Hermione smiled, then looked at her watch. "It's only eight; do you want to go for a walk?" she asked them. Last year, the three had decided to go for nightly strolls out to the lake, using warming spells during winter. They had nearly gotten caught several times, but each time it happened, they would stop going for walks for a week, and just sit in the common room to talk.   
  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back," Harry agreed, and ran up to his dorm to get his cloak. They headed off under the cloak to the lake and started their walk, talking about their hopes for the future, their classes, and other random things.   
  
  
****   
  
  
The next day, Hermione woke up to find the common room empty. She smiled and headed to the shower. She wouldn't have to deal with the Ferret yet today. When she finished her morning rituals (not that she had many), she went down to breakfast, and then after breakfast was NEWT-level Potions. Hermione entered with Harry and Ron, and they found seats next to each other.   
  
  
"Good morning, class. Today, I will assign you all partners for a... project. Heads, you're together. Potter and Brown, Weasley and Thomas...." Snape listed off all the partners, and told them all to choose a potion for their project from the board. Hermione and Draco decided (well, Draco suggested, Hermione agreed) to do the forgetfulness potion.   
  
  
****   
  
  
That evening, after supper, Draco and Hermione decided to work on their Potions project. Draco conjured a lab table and gathered the ingredients, while Hermione penned the instructions into the air in front of them. They worked together in silence until they finished the last stage of their first day. The potion would have to sit for at least 13 hours (at most 26) before it would be potent enough to add the dragon's blood and continue with the potion.   
  
  
Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something to Draco, when a tap came from one of the windows in their common room. They both quickly looked to see the owl hovering in front of the window, waiting for entrance. Draco ran to the window and quickly let the owl in. He removed the letter and the owl hastily flew away.   
  
  
Hermione figured that the letter wasn't for her, as the owl let Draco remove the letter; however, she was still curious as to what it was about. She watched Draco's face as he opened the letter; his face paled, and she saw his Adam's apple move as he swallowed in a nervous gesture. She frowned. "What is it?"   
  
  
Draco looked up, startled, as if he had forgotten her presence. He swiftly pulled out his wand and muttered a quick spell, causing the letter to turn to ashes and fall to the floor. "None of your bloody business, Mudblood," he spat, before walking up to her, his wand pointed menacingly at her. "If you tell anyone- and I mean _anyone_, so that means not even your bloody _boyfriends_- about tonight, I will personally hunt you down and torture you until you die like the filthy Mudblood you are," he threatened through his teeth, glaring at her angrily. By then, he had his wand pressed up against her neck, and she was up against a wall.   
  
  
Hermione gasped, tears filling her eyes as she thought about what he said. She didn't hesitate at all to nod, and was relieved when he took his wand away from her neck and left the common room.   
  
  
****   
  
  
**A/N:** Hope you all don't hate me for this cliffie... Draco is still 'evil, mean, horrible, Ferret Boy' to Hermione, so he has to keep his act up :P   
  
  
**Katerina:** Aww, that's too bad, I hope you get better soon! The flu is definately not a fun thing to go though. I'm dedicating this update to you cause you had the flu. :)   
  
  
**DanishGirl:** Heh, thanks, I really enjoyed _writing_ Draco's dream ;)   
  
  
**ss:** :P I _live_ to confuse people.   
  
  
**LadyLoca231:** He _was_ going to say something :P but you have to guess. I'll give you a hint: Draco doesn't yet like Herm. He still resents her _very much_.   
  
  
**RebelRikki:** May not be a great review in your mind, but it's like I just got a free filet mignon and a chocolate dessert thing at Morton's steakhouse! I just love get responses from people! Thanks for enjoying my story! :D   
  
  
**Guitar Gurl:** Thanks, I will! :)   
  
  



	6. Promissio Infractus

**Sign Your Name Across My Heart**

**Chapter Six:** Promissio Infractus   
  
**Proclaimer:** Running out of proclaimers.. Muses? Uh-huh... Yeah, that's good. *ahem* I am Tanith Devika, it says so on my ID, TCF card, and mailing labels. Want proof? ... Too bad. :P   
  
  
****   
  
  
"Ah, young Master Malfoy, I'm glad you were able to make it on such short notice," hissed a voice from the chair in front of the fire.   
  
  
Draco shrugged. "I would have been here sooner if the Mudblood hadn't been around when I received your letter. I threatened her with a slow and painful death if she told anyone. She fears me enough to.. comply with my wishes," he smirked, before moving toward the Dark Lord. "Now, you wished to speak to me? Something about my father?" he asked nervously, as if he truly cared for his father's safety.   
  
  
"Yes; I have been informed that Lucius has been found by Ministry officials, and they have already administered the Kiss to him. He is lost to us forever." Draco pursed his lips as if in anger, but in reality it was to keep a smile from spreading across his lips. "Narcissa will still take care of you, but she has requested that I take over your training. Your father still had much to teach you, and as he was in Azkaban during the most crucial time of your training, you may not be ready to be initiated-"   
  
  
Draco interrupted, having chosen the moment wisely, while making it seem realistic. "But, my Lord, I can't _not_ be initiated! I-" Anger was flashing in his eyes, and he could feel his cheeks turning red from his false 'anger'.   
  
  
"You will still be initiated; however, you won't be initiated until your training is complete. I am requesting that I personally train you, Draco," Voldemort explained.   
  
  
Draco was surprised. The Dark Lord seemed to almost.. _want_ to train him..   
  
  
"I can teach you everything I know," he added. Draco could almost sense some hopefulness in his voice, but Voldemort was a master of his emotions and would never let any weakness show. What was going on?   
  
  
Draco nodded humbly and said, with a hint of awe in his voice that he realized was genuine, "Of course, my Lord. I would be honoured to be taught by you."   
  
  
****   
  
  
The next day at lunch, Hermione was feeling rather awkward. She had skipped breakfast to avoid her two best friends, because she couldn't trust herself to hold back her tears in the morning. However, by avoiding them, she basically invited them to bombard her with questions of "Are you okay?" and "What's wrong? Are you sick?" and such. She responded to each of the questions slowly, willing the lunch hour to pass by quicker. She held to her promise to Draco; she hadn't yet told anyone about what happened, and the thought that she was hiding this from her two best friends made her sick.   
  
  
Thankfully, when she asked the two to talk about something else, they listened to her and had a nice, safe conversation until lunch was over. As they still had about an hour until their next class, the trio decided to go to their common rooms. Hermione had to finish her potions project with Draco, and the boys wanted to play some exploding snap. As they reached the Fat Lady's portrait, Hermione thought of something. "Harry.. Can I ask you something? In private?"   
  
  
Ron looked bewildered when Hermione added 'in private'. 'In private' meant without him. Harry nodded, looking a bit confused as well, and followed Hermione to his dorm room.   
  
  
When they were safely in the room, with no one able to hear them or see them, Hermione proceeded with her question: "Harry... could I possibly borrow you Invisibility Cloak? I... I can't tell you why I need it... But it's important..."   
  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief; he had been worried that Hermione was going to tell him that she didn't like Ron anymore, and he knew Ron would have been crushed. "Yes, of course, Herm. I won't ask why you need it, I just hope someday you can tell us.." He pulled the cloak from his trunk and handed it over to Hermione.   
  
  
Hermione hugged him tightly and thanked him, then put a spell on the cloak so no one would notice that she was carrying it with her, and went to her common room.   
  
  
"You're late," she was 'greeted' by Draco. She flushed slightly.   
  
  
"Had to get something from the Gryffindor common room.." she explained, setting her books and the unnoticeable cloak on the couch.. The finished up their potion in 25 minutes, and as they had to leave it to sit for 48 hours, they wouldn't be able to test it out yet.   
  
  
"So what should I make you forget?" Draco asked, smirking, as he leaned back on the couch. His posture was relaxed, his long legs extended carelessly, but there was a hint of apprehension, tension, in his eyes.   
  
  
"You- what? I'm definitely testing the potion on _you_," Hermione said, gathering her stuff and walking to her room.   
  
  
"No, you're not," Draco replied calmly.   
  
  
"Uh, yeah, I am," Hermione responded, starting to close her door.   
  
  
"Okay, whatever," Draco said lightly, his eyes locked on the fire. "I guess you'll just have to suffer the consequences, then-"   
  
  
Hermione stopped abruptly, then flung the door back open and strode out quickly. She stopped at the foot of the couch and glared at Draco. "Like what consequences?"   
  
  
"Every action has an equal and opposite reaction," Draco said softly, absentmindedly twirling his wand in his long fingers. "So... if you were to question me first... this Forgetfulness potion... it might make me forget..." his voice was almost hypnotizing, a soft whisper, almost a hiss, "that I said I wouldn't kill your cat..."   
  
  
Hermione stood there looking at him a moment, entranced. Then a log in the fire crumbled loudly, and scattered burning embers on the rich carpet- Draco unhesitatingly put them out and restored the carpet with a flick of his wand. But the moment had been broken.   
  
  
"Is- is that a threat?"   
  
  
"It's a promise."   
  
  
Hermione looked at him for another long moment; at his long eyelashes casting spiky shadows on his fire-lit face; at the sheen of his silvery hair in the firelight; at the Slytherin emblem on his silk robes...   
  
  
"Some promises," she whispered, "are made to be broken..."   
  
  
****   
  
  
**A/N:** Hehe... I'm still in love with 'evil, mean, horrible, Ferret Boy'.... Don't worry, he gets a bit worse before he gets better... *sigh*...   
  
  
**Katrina E Malfoy:** Thanks! I hope you enjoy the fic! Through thick and thin, till completion do us part? Pwetty pwease? Lots of bad stuff coming up.. May have to change categories...   
  
  
**DanishGirl:** Hope you enjoyed! Please keep reading, no matter what strange, wacky, evil thing I put up next! Like the next chapter... I swear, the ending's good... well, in a sense... Not good as in... nevermind...   
  
  
**willowfairy:** Who really _does_ like Draco when he's like that? Er... Besides me, that is.. And I personally hate HG/RW too. They'll never stay together in the books if they do end up going out. But my Muses have different ideas than I do, so who knows? :P   
  
  
**Dazzpheonix:** That's what cliffies are for, dear. I looove to keep people hanging :P I'm evil like that. :D   
  
  
**Mrs. Nikky Weasley/Grint:** Nah, it's too perfect if everyone gets someone. I'm not a fan of Perfect World. I was never invited :( And about the R/H/D triangle... Things have a way of... fixing themselves... so to speak... Uh-oh, conscience is trying to tell me something... No! I won't change it! AHHHH!!!   
  
  



	7. Adamo Oblivio

**Sign Your Name Across My Heart**

**Chapter Seven:** Adamo Oblivio   
  
**Proclaimer:** I own this story. Nothing else. Oh, wait, I also own the effects and makings of the Forgetfulness Potion. :P   
  
  
****   
  
  
**Flashback:**   
  
  
"Is- is that a threat?"   
  
  
"It's a promise."   
  
  
Hermione looked at him for another long moment; at his long eyelashes casting spiky shadows on his fire-lit face; at the sheen of his silvery hair in the firelight; at the Slytherin emblem on his silk robes...   
  
  
"Some promises," she whispered, "are made to be broken..."   
  
  
****   
  
  
Draco was staring straight at Hermione, his eyes like ice, freezing her with just one look. She could hear him whispering, "Crookshanks... Come on out and play..." while fingering his wand, a tiny smirk playing across his thin lips.   
  
  
Hermione sighed. "Fine! I'll take the potion!" she exclaimed, giving in, before going back to her room. Really, she didn't mind being the guinea pig once in a while, but with Malfoy doing the testing? She shuddered at the images that came up. Knowing Malfoy, he would probably make her forget everything she knew, and the potion might not wear off in time, and she'd have to go to class not knowing any of the homework....   
  
  
She shuddered and forced herself forget about the potion for now; she had a class to attend.   
  
  
****   
  
  
Two days later, after dinner, the Heads were in their common room getting ready to test the potion. Draco had yet to decide on what he should make Granger forget, and Hermione was still worrying about the potion lasting longer than it should. Hermione took a deep breath, holding the vial of transparent cerulean liquid in front of her. "Well, here goes.. Malfoy, if you don't record everything-- Wait, knowing _you_, I don't want to know what you're making me do." She sighed and quickly downed the potion.   
  
  
_Funny... I don't feel any different..._ she thought. Then she looked up into Draco's eyes, wondering when he would be stating what she would be forgetting.   
  
  
Draco frowned, still deciding. Suddenly, though, a thought came into his head. He said the spell that went along with the potion (_Oblivio_), noticed her eyes dimming (a sign that it was working), and stated very simply, "Forget that you ever loved Ron, and that you ever hated me." He watched as her eyes suddenly brightened after he finished his statement.   
  
  
"Is it working?" Hermione couldn't sense anything different with her mind. She figured she wouldn't be aware of what she would be forgetting, as she was supposed to go into a sort of 'hypnotized' state.. However, she had seen him smirk, and his wand was now in his pocket, so she assumed he had done it. "What did you make me forget?"   
  
  
Draco smirked again, deciding on his plan of action. "Nothing important. You won't miss it, really. Are you uh.. experiencing any.. side effects?" he asked, in an attempt to actually do some work while implementing his plan. He leant over his paper and started writing about what he observed, and waited for Hermione's input.   
  
  
"Well..I don't remember you saying the spell, or what you made me forget, so I guess the potion has some sort of hypnotizing effect. After taking the potion, I didn't feel any different, either. Not like-" She blushed and changed the subject. "Did you observe anything specific?"   
  
  
Hermione looked into Draco's beautiful grey eyes. She had always loved those eyes. They had a certain.. power... emanating from them.. She could just get lost in those eyes... "Gra-Hermione? Are you okay? You were just staring at me; I don't think you heard what I said. I think I should record this, it could be useful later," Draco said. He knew she was feeling alright, now that she had zoned out staring at him. The potion and spell were working.   
  
  
Hermione blushed and shook her head, "No, I'm fine, just.. I think I need to sit down." Draco hid a smirk and led her to the couch in front of the fire. He didn't care how long it would take; he would find out whether happiness was possible for him.   
  
  
They sat there in silence for a few moments, Draco watching the fire as he always did, Hermione gazing at Draco. Draco was faintly aware she was staring at him, but he was enjoying it; though he had a burning desire to look at her, he resisted it, keeping his eyes on the flames.   
  
  
"Draco," she said softly. He snapped his head around. "Yes... Hermione?" he replied quietly, his richly refined voice and the crackle of the crumbling logs and glowing embers flowing together in a rich melody, a beautiful harmony, a perfect unity...   
  
  
"Nothing- I just-" Hermione broke off quietly, looking into his eyes, forgetting to talk. His eyes were so gorgeous... they were like liquid steel... with the slight tint of firelight... they were so beautiful... but so untouchable... _his eyes are like angels, but his heart is cold..._ Draco heard her sharp intake of breath as she remembered the old Muggle song.   
  
  
"What is it?" he whispered quietly.   
  
  
"I- Draco- I can't remember- I feel like- there's something I should know- but I don't- something I should feel- but I can't- something I should be- but I'm not- Oh God, Draco, I'm scared!"   
  
  
"Hush, Hermione, no one will hurt you," Draco said soothingly, sliding his arm around her shoulders. He shivered inwardly as she snuggled into his shoulder; he shuddered as a thought popped into his head: _I have to kill this beautiful creature..._ "No," he muttered aloud.   
  
  
"What?" she mumbled.   
  
  
"Nothing," Draco breathed, smoothing her hair down gently.   
  
  
_No to what?_ he was thinking; _No you won't have to kill her... or no she's not beautiful?_   
  
  
Of course I'll have to kill her, Draco thought numbly as he absentmindedly stroked her hair. He chanced a look down at her face, half buried in his silk robes. _And... I hate to admit it...   
  
  
But she is kind of pretty..._   
  
  
Draco groaned softly. This wasn't the way it was supposed to turn out. He wasn't supposed to actually _want_ anything to do with her.. He just wanted to find out if a real relationship was worth trying.. _Maybe.._ he thought. He decided he would try it with a clear mind. If being in a relationship meant actually developing some feelings for her... he would try it. _Then tomorrow I can go back to being my charming, evil self,_ Draco thought.   
  
  
Hermione looked up at him, her tear-stained cheeks glistening and reflecting the light from the fire. "Draco.. I really.. really want to know... What did you make me forget?"   
  
  
Draco shook his head, "No, we have to keep this going; if I tell you, then you'll remember, and the potion will have been a waste of time."   
  
  
"Okay... but... Draco..." Hermione gulped.   
  
  
"What?" Draco whispered softly.   
  
  
"I- I just- have a feeling- what I've forgotten- is what I must never forget-" She glanced up at him, at the shadows of the fire reflected in his eyes, at the few strands of silvery hair fallen across his face- "I have a feeling- it has something to do- with you..."   
  
  
"Why do you think it has to do with me?" Draco breathed, the spicy cinnamon of his hot breath caressing Hermione's face. "And why... would it matter... if it did..."   
  
  
"Because..." A single tear slid down her face. "It might stop me... it should stop me... from what I might do..."   
  
  
She raised her head up slowly. A dark curl slipped across her face, throwing a shadow over her eyes. She lowered her eyelids slowly, her eyelashes casting jagged shadows on her skin- Draco felt himself shiver as he felt her breath on his face- she had inclined her head slightly, curls falling over her face- and then she had looked up again, and her eyes were dark and glittery in the fire's light-   
  
  
"I feel like I shouldn't," she was whispering, "But I can't help it, and Draco, I really like you..."   
  
  
He looked at her, his heart racing, as he suddenly felt very trapped, very scared, very guilty.   
  
  
_Go on,_ a voice in his head was saying, _Kiss her... you know you want to...   
  
  
But it won't mean anything this way,_ he argued back.   
  
  
_It won't mean anything anyways..._   
  
  
****   
  
  
**A/N:** :P I'll give you all three guesses as to what he's going to do. Some of you will get it on your first try... others on their second.. Just don't hate me for this cliffie, you asked for it by simply reading it. I'm a cliffie person, so it'll come naturally to me.   
  
  
**angelskates12:** Thank you very much for the review, and I swear you're psychic, cause I had half of this chapter written by the time you had reviewed.. and the half I had written included what she had forgotten. And Crookshanks is as safe as safe can be; Draco won't ever hurt him. I'm thinking about putting Crookshanks in the last scene of the story, but I still have a long ways to go before that happens, so who knows.   
  
  
**Katrina E Malfoy:** How about boxers? I don't know if I want to see Draco in a towel :P But boxers are a definate maybe. Especially since I've already written most of chapter 8.   
  
  
**Mrs. Nikky Weasley/Grint:** Nope, never a perfect world. Perfect is boring. But ah, to be flawed... Mmmm...   
  
  
**ss:** Hahaha! Actually sounds like something _I_ would say... lol. I wanna meet your sister, we'd get along :P   
  
  
**willowfairy:** I have nothing else to do during my last few days of summer, might as well update while I can ;) I'll be switching to a 'once-a-week' update after Labor Day, I think. Long as my Muses don't get tired from writing essays, etc. Good luck with your fic! Email me or tell me in a future review when you've posted your story! I'll be sure to read it!   
  
  
**arrow-card:** :P Cause I'm the type of girl who goes for the Bad Boys. lol. Nah, I just love writing him, he's just so complicated really, although everyone (in the books) thinks he's just an evil, stuck-up little boy. I have so much fun writing evil characters. So many possibilities... no morals... mmm....   
  
  
**DanishGirl:** Haha, yeah, I can't believe he said that either! My Muses enjoy being evil as they never get the chance otherwise. My Morals usually step in the way. Stupid Morals.   
  
  
**Katerina:** Thanks! :) And nope, never heard of tcg. Send me a link!   
  
  
**Psycho Chic:** :P Writing more as we speak. Hope you enjoy!   
  
  
**GoodCharlotte:** Decided to post a flashback at the beginning of every chapter. Hope it's okay! Thanks for the idea :)   
  
  



	8. Infitias Amor

**Sign Your Name Across My Heart**

**Chapter Eight:** Infitias Amor   
  
**Proclaimer:** Yep, I own the story, same as yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that....   
  
  
****   
  
  
**Flashback:**   
  
  
He looked at her, his heart racing, as he suddenly felt very trapped, very scared, very guilty.   
  
  
_Go on,_ a voice in his head was saying, _Kiss her... you know you want to...   
  
  
But it won't mean anything this way,_ he argued back.   
  
  
_It won't mean anything anyways..._   
  
  
****   
  
  
"I- I can't-" The words had torn from his mouth before he could stop them- "Just- Granger- just go- the potion worked- just get away from me-"   
  
  
They stared at each other in silence for a long moment.   
  
  
"What was it," she whispered suddenly, her eyes intense, "What was it... what is it... is it that bad... you can't let yourself- oh, God, why?!" she cried out in desperation.   
  
  
"God damn you," he said involuntarily. "Yes... it is that bad... now, please, just go..."   
  
  
Hermione could feel her eyes start to well up. _What could she forget that could make him pull away?_ she thought as she started to go to her room. However, a tapping sound came from the window, and she went to open the window, letting it in. It immediately flew to Draco, and he untied the letter. "Draco?" she asked, fearfully, as she still remembered something that happened with him getting an owl a few days ago.. _Odd... I can't remember anything that happened after that.. _   
  
  
"Go to your room. Right now. It's.. not important." He looked up at her and practically pleaded with his eyes for her to leave. She frowned and entered her room. Of course, she remembered borrowing Harry's invisibility cloak, and the reason for borrowing it.. She left the door open slightly so she could hear when he left, and she pulled the cloak over herself. When she heard Draco leave, she exited her room and followed him.   
  
  
Hermione followed him in silence, but when she saw Mrs. Norris, she desperately wanted to run up to Draco and cover him with the cloak. But... Her eyes widened when she saw him merely reach down to pet the cat. Then came Filch. "Ah, Head Boy, out after hours again. What's your pitiful excuse _this_ time?" Filch sneered.   
  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and handed him a note. "Another meeting. And for future reference, if I'm ever out after hours, it's going to be for the same reason; no use stopping me every time."   
  
  
"Right.. Have fun at your _meeting_ then, Mister Malfoy. Don't kill too many Mudbloods before breakfast," he responded, with another sneer.   
  
  
As Draco walked away, Hermione could hear him mutter, "That comes later.."   
  
  
****   
  
  
Hermione woke up and immediately winced as a sharp tingling sensation spread throughout her body. _Ouch! What in the world- _   
  
  
"The potion," she muttered aloud as the tingling diminished. This was an expected side effect; the potion was wearing off- Hermione wracked her brain, eagerly trying to remember the previous night. Had it worked? Had the potion been successful? It was such a big grade-   
  
  
Then she remembered the night, all that had happened-   
  
  
"Oh my god," she said quietly, horror dawning on her face.   
  
  
_It was a dream,_ she told herself hopefully. _Just a dream- you didn't really try and kiss Malfoy- he didn't go out killing Mudbloods- you didn't really follow him- _   
  
  
Then her eyes landed on the crumpled invisibility cloak at the foot of her bed- it was real- she sat up hastily, reaching for the cloak- it was just a hallucination- another side effect- it couldn't be real-   
  
  
The light, smooth fabric slipped between her fingers like woven water-   
  
  
Yes!--these were her realities--all else had vanished!*   
  
  
Hermione jumped up and quickly got dressed. She could now remember exactly what she had been told to forget. She growled as she realized that he had been trying to get her to like him. And just when she had been about to _kiss him_, he decided that he didn't _want_ her to. She emerged from her room, slamming the door shut behind her. "DRACO MALFOY! Get out here RIGHT NOW!!" she yelled, anger boiling in her.   
  
  
Draco had been asleep in his room, but as he had always been a light sleeper, had heard her yelling and jumped out of his bed. He groaned; she must have remembered last night. He'd have to write that down in their project paper. He left his room, wearing only his boxers as he thought it'd be better for her to yell now than keep it inside to yell more when he came out later.   
  
  
"What do you want, Mudblood?"   
  
  
Hermione glared at him for his choice of dress, then decided that then was not a good time to bring up his boxers. "You bloody bastard, how could you use me like that?! I didn't know any better, and you used me to get some action, and then suddenly you get morals! And then you go off to kill Mudbloods-"   
  
  
"I did _not_ go kill Mudbloods; if you must know, I was-" Draco had been furious when she assumed that; so furious, in fact, that he almost revealed his secret. "Helping Professor Snape with a potion that an owl had spilt, and he had to get it done before today," he lied almost perfectly. However, he didn't know that Hermione had followed him.   
  
  
She glared at him. "Liar," she spat, before running from the room.   
  
  
****   
  
  
**A/N:** Well. Hmm.. Interesting chapter. And I could have updated a couple days ago, but I've been busy with school starting, etc. Yes, so then, I guess I may update this weekend...   
  
  
* A quote from Nathaniel Hawthorne's The Scarlet Letter.   
  
  
**Riley:** :P Steeeerike three! You remind me of one of my friends. You don't happen to like Coke, do you?   
  
  
**moondocc:** Aww, thanks much! I'll keep writing, if you keep reviewing :P   
  
  
**Katrina E Malfoy:** All wrong, but good guesses! May save those ideas for later fics... And I'm sure everyone would like to see Draco in only a towel... But how's tousled hair, etc?   
  
  
**ss:** Yep, unfortunately, she will. Or fortunately, depending on your idea of good. :P   
  
  
**DazedPanda:** Aww, so sorry! I'll update slower for ya! Thanks much! And yep, you spelled it right. :)   
  
  
**DanishGirl:** Nope, no beginning of a relationship, you have to wait a bit more for that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D   
  
  
**anyam:** Haha, nope, not the correct answer. And here's my update!   
  
  
**RebelRikki:** I completely agree with you, but as it goes with my story... Haha, hope you enjoyed this despite the lack of kissing.   
  
  
**Roxxie-Hart:** Thanks! I try ;) And I will write again soon!   
  
  



	9. Paciscor Diabolus

**Sign Your Name Across My Heart**

**Chapter Nine:** Paciscor Diabolus   
  
**Proclaimer:** Yep, still mine, despite my long absence. Nope, don't own HP & Co.   
  
  
****   
  
  
**Flashback:**   
  
  
Hermione glared at him for his choice of dress, then decided that then was not a good time to bring up his boxers. "You bloody bastard, how could you use me like that?! I didn't know any better, and you used me to get some action, and then suddenly you get morals! And then you go off to kill Mudbloods-"   
  
  
"I did not go kill Mudbloods; if you must know, I was-" Draco had been furious when she assumed that; so furious, in fact, that he almost revealed his secret. "Helping Professor Snape with a potion that an owl had spilt, and he had to get it done before today," he lied almost perfectly. However, he didn't know that Hermione had followed him.   
  
  
She glared at him. "Liar," she spat, before running from the room.   
  
  
****   
  
  
Draco shook his head as she left, and sat down in front of the fire. _Damn Mudblood.. Never knows when to keep her bloody mouth shut.. She really didn't need to bring up any of it. If she had just ignored it all...   
  
  
Wait a minute..._ How did she know about the Mudblood thing? He frowned. He never said anything.. She could have just assumed... But.. she also could have overheard his conversation with Filch... _She has an invisibility cloak!_ he thought. It fit well with an incident that had happened in third year. Groaning, he lay down on the couch, thinking.   
  
  
_I could just tell her the truth....   
  
  
What good would that do? She would just go running to her little friends, or the Headmaster, and nothing would be solved.   
  
  
But she would know..   
  
  
The truth, yes. But she doesn't need to know yet. _   
  
  
Draco sighed, giving in. He would wait to tell Hermione the truth. Once he decided on a plan to get out of killing her.   
  
  
----   
  
  
Hermione arrived in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, said the password, and bolted into the room and up the steps to the boys dorms. She knocked on the seventh year door and waited. Harry opened the door and groggily rubbed his eyes. "Hermione? What are you doing here?"   
  
  
"Could I talk to Ron quick? It's.. important.." Hermione asked, looking a bit nervous. Harry nodded and let Hermione in. "Ron! Ron, wake up!" Hermione whispered as loudly as she could without waking anyone else up.   
  
  
"Mmmph.. Whadda ya want?" came the muffled response.   
  
  
"Ron.. I just.. You know I love you, right?" she asked, a bit nervous. She was kneeling next to Ron's bed by then.   
  
  
"Mmph?" Ron mumbled, opening one eye. Then he saw Hermione kneeling there and did a rather sleepy double take- "_Hermione?_ What are you doing here?"   
  
  
"I- I-" Hermione stuttered, lost for words. "I just wanted to make sure you knew I love you..."   
  
  
Ron's forehead wrinkled as he struggled to sit up in bed and fully wake up.   
  
  
"Hermione? Is this a dream?"   
  
  
"No..." Hermione whispered. "I just- wanted to make sure you knew I love you-" she repeated faintly.   
  
  
"Of course I know you love me," Ron said softly, reaching over and patting Hermione's head. His hand lingered on her shoulder. "And you know I love you too... right?"   
  
  
"Of course," Hermione breathed. "Ron..."   
  
  
"What, darling?"   
  
  
"Nothing..." Hermione whispered. "I just wanted to hear your voice again..." She reached up and took Ron's hand from her shoulder and caressed it gently, rubbing his fingers slowly. She sighed happily and slowly brought his hand to her lips. Through the veil of darkness, she saw him looking at her from his pillow. Hermione's heart fluttered as she met his gaze slowly. She inched up slowly, closing the bed curtains around them, until she was kneeling by his head.   
  
  
"Hermione..." Ron breathed.   
  
  
"Ron..." she said softly, her fingers trailing up his arm lightly. "I love you," he whispered quietly, his breath hot on her face. Hermione shivered.   
  
  
"I love you too," she murmured almost silently- and then her lips were on his, starting out soft, sweet, but as Ron leaned over and put his arms roughly around her and hoisted her up on the bed next to her- Hermione's eyes opened suddenly in shock, but Ron's were calm, cool in the darkness, and her apprehension left her as he kissed her more violently, more intensely- his arms wrapped around her tightly as she kissed him back, as he kicked the sheets over her, they lay together, his legs touching hers, as they searched for answers they could not find....   
  
  
----   
  
  
Hermione smiled as she walked back to her common room. That day, she had decided, had gone very well indeed. After her and Ron's snog session in his bed, they had gone to breakfast holding hands. She had a happy, fuzzy feeling in her heart all day. And to make it all better, Draco hadn't yet said a word to ruin her wonderful day. Oh, she knew it would happen eventually, he would end up snapping an insult as she headed to her room, but not even that could ruin her day.   
  
  
She said the password and the tapestry lifted for her, and she walked in with a smile on her face and her eyes glazed over. Unfortunately, Draco was there, and noticed the smile. Smirking, he remarked, "Still thinking about last night, Mudblood?"   
  
  
Hermione's grin widened and she replied with "Yeah, just thinking how wonderful it was when you decided that you didn't want to take advantage of me." Draco snorted and made to respond with yet another 'witty come-back', but Hermione had already skipped up the stairs to her room.   
  
  
----   
  
  
The next few days flew by quite a bit faster than usual, mostly because Draco remained quiet a lot more. That, along with the fact that Hermione spent more and more time in the Gryffindor dorms. Her and Ron were having a wonderful time together, snogging, holding hands, talking, playing chess... She really felt as if she _belonged_ with him.   
  
  
However, all good things must come to an end. Hermione and Draco still had that potions essay to do for their project, and they still had to discuss all the various side effects that she had experienced, and then they had to write it all out. Together.   
  
  
That night, they decided to work on it together and try to get it all done so it could be graded soon. "So, Mudblood.. Did you notice any side effects of the potion?" Draco asked, obviously not any happier than she about having to discuss this again.   
  
  
"Oh, I felt a bit of pain when I woke up. That must have been the potion wearing off."   
  
  
"Right." Draco wrote that down, and after they got a list of side effects, they started to write out the paper together. Mostly they took turns, and they corrected each other when they wrote something incorrect. However, when they still had about five and a half inches left to write, an owl came a-tapping at the window. Draco groaned, and Hermione could barely hear him mumble, "Not again.."   
  
  
Hermione glared at him as he read the letter. He looked up and glared back with an equally frightening look. When Hermione thought he looked as if he was about to say something threatening, she quickly said with malice, "No need for threats; I know, don't tell anyone about this. Although you really shouldn't be out killing Muggles and such in the first place, I'll keep your bloody secret." She had been standing by then, and when she finished her little speech, she stomped off into her room.   
  
  
****   
  
  
**A/N:** Hmm... Wow... Already have the perfect opening for a certain part... but I wanted that certain part to happen in chapter 13... I suppose 10 is just as good as 13... *sigh* And sorry everyone for the long wait, I lost my internet for a while, and I'm having trouble with chapter names.   
  
  
**LadyLoca231:** :P So true... I'd hate him for trying to make me like him and cheat on my boyfriend, too. But then, I don't have a boyfriend..   
  
  
**EternallYours/angelskates12:** Nope, no killing muggles, and not occlumency. Just lessons from the big V. I try not to get too big on the cliche-ness. Unfortunately, cliches are only around because they work very well to accomplish a certain goal. I have used multiple cliches already in this story, but I personally think that if you try to avoid every cliche, your story will suck horribly. However, I can be proven wrong. Also.. I love keeping people in the dark. Not for too long, though, cause then your eyes start to get used to it, which then means you'll figure out my secrets. :P   
  
  
**DanishGirl:** Yep, she remembers loving Ron. And here's the update! Had a lot of trouble writing this chappie, just didn't come as naturally to me as the others did... That and I have classes to deal with, too, now.. All my energy is gone, and that stupid Writer's Block has blocked my way again; this time I have no energy to push it aside.   
  
  
**Guitar Gurl:** Heh, thanks. I plan on getting as good as Cassie Claire, but that'll take a lot of time and patience. And homocide. JK! No! Not gonna kill her, she's my hero. Love her Draco Trilogy. If you haven't read anything by Cassie Claire, you have to go read it now. Forget reading this story, CC rocks!   
  
  
**Katrina E Malfoy:** As we progress further and further into the story, the chapters may possibly get longer. Until then, I'll just try to update once a week. Stupid homework. And I like the boxers too :) May get a half-nekkid Draco in a towel with wet, drippy hair at some point in the story.. Not sure though.   
  
  
**Psycho Chic:** :) Thanks much! And here's some more for ya! I'll try to update soon, but with school and all.. *sigh*   
  
  
**ss:** Nah, not killing anyone yet. Right now all he's doing is taking lessons from Voldemort in the Dark Arts.   
  
  
**RebelRikki:** You'll enjoy the next chapter, I'm sure. I have some of it written already, and the rest in my head being torn apart by the muses trying to find a way to write it all out. ;)   
  
  
**moondocc:** That's good to hear! Hope you still like it in the next chapter, when Draco does something very... devious... Hehe...   
  
  
**Taintless:**Thanks much, and sorry for the long wait, lost my internet. Review please! :D   
  
  



	10. Basiatio Invidia

**Sign Your Name Across My Heart**

**Chapter Ten:** Basiatio Invidia   
  
**Proclaimer:** I own Weak-Minded Hermione™ and Envious Draco™. I do not own the original characters, JKR does. I just tweaked them a bit for my story.   
  
  
****   
  
  
**Flashback:**   
  
  
Hermione glared at him as he read the letter. He looked up and glared back with an equally frightening look. When Hermione thought he looked as if he was about to say something threatening, she quickly said with malice, "No need for threats; I know, don't tell anyone about this. Although you really shouldn't be out killing Muggles and such in the first place, I'll keep your bloody secret." She had been standing by then, and when she finished her little speech, she stomped off into her room.   
  
  
****   
  
  
Hermione sighed as she lay down on her wonderfully comfortable bed. She had absolutely loved that bed, ever since she had seen it for the first time. It was always so very comfortable, and it just held a certain warmth and always made her feel better. She sighed again, this time a blissful sigh, as she let her mind wander.   
  
  
That was definitely not a good idea.   
  
  
She had been thinking about Ron, how perfect he was, how warm and comfortable he made her feel... But suddenly, out of the blue, she started to think about how warm Draco had been the day she had tried the potion. How sincere and charming he had been. How his silvery hair glinted in the firelight, and his eyelashes made those spiky shadows on his perfectly alabaster skin-   
  
  
Hermione shook her head to clear those thoughts, telling herself it as just more after-effects of the potion. But they just kept coming. Images started to pop in uncontrollably of Draco, and she just couldn't stand laying there anymore.   
  
  
Hermione groaned and got off the bed, taking the invisibility cloak and preparing to follow him once more. Maybe a bit of fresh air would help clear her thoughts- she would have to follow him outside this time.   
  
  
She crept quickly and quietly along the corridors, knowing she should turn back but still continuing, until she heard footsteps up ahead. She moved closer and saw his silver-blonde hair glowing slightly in the lamplight- it was Malfoy. Her heart rate increasing, she followed him from a safe distance, until he opened the entrance door. She sped up so as not to be caught, and barely missed brushing up against him and revealing her secret.   
  
  
Finally. They were outside, in the fresh night air, and the cool breeze playing with Draco's soft blonde hair... Hermione shook her head and tried to concentrate on something else. Then.. "Bloody Voldemort and his bloody followers..." she heard Draco mutter as they reached the edge of the forest. She stopped in her tracks, noticing the contempt in his voice.   
  
  
She didn't notice the small rustle of leaves she had made when she stopped abruptly- but Draco had.   
  
  
He whipped around, eyes blazing with fury, and something else- fear? "Who's there?" he said in a low tone. His eyes narrowed and became menacing as Hermione trembled under the cloak, remaining silent. She couldn't risk moving- he would hear her-   
  
  
Slowly, but deliberately, his eyes frighteningly direct on Hermione's face, he withdrew his wand from his cloak. Pointing it at her, his eyes darkened slightly. "I know you're there- reveal yourself or I will not hesitate to kill you," he said slowly.   
  
  
"Malfoy- don't kill me!" she gasped.   
  
  
A strange expression came over Draco's face- a mixture of shock, disgust, amusement- as he strode two steps over to Hermione and roughly ripped the cloak from her shoulders.   
  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" he managed to practically yell in an angry whisper.   
  
  
"Uh.. I-I uh...um.."   
  
  
"Well, spit it out, already, Mudblood!" Draco spat, his eyes flashing dangerously.   
  
  
"I- I was going for a walk," she said quietly, looking down at her feet.   
  
  
"With your invisibility cloak?" Draco snarled. "Yeah right. Why were you following me-" Then it hit him. She heard me.. That must have been why she stopped.   
  
  
He took a deep breath and, as he noticed Hermione's mouth open to respond to his question, he leaned forward, opening his mouth slightly, looking closely at Hermione's chocolate brown eyes through his soft hair falling in his eyes-   
  
  
And then his lips were on his, and he kissed her hard, ignoring the sudden flip of his stomach, ignoring the tingling of his spine, ignoring how his whole body was inadvertently relaxing- _Concentrate_, he told himself angrily. _You are_ not _enjoying this..._   
  
  
Trying not to notice her arms around his neck, or the way his had found their way around her waist, or how her lips were so damn soft- _fuck it, CONCENTRATE_, he told himself furiously- he finally screwed up his concentration and performed the spell- he reluctantly pulled apart from her and quickly whispered the incantation.   
  
  
It was a very useful spell Voldemort himself had taught him, working in much the same way as the forgetfulness potion did, but requiring full concentration and very powerful magic. It completely altered the victim's memory of a certain event (instead of erasing it) until someone restored that particular portion of her memory.   
  
  
_ Now, she thinks was that she followed me into the Forest, and that we kissed, after she professed her 'attraction' to me. She doesn't know that I had revealed my secret accidentally,_ Draco thought grimly. _That is, if I did the spell right- if I had been strong enough not to get so damn caught up in the bloody kiss-_   
  
  
Draco sighed inwardly, and began the charade. "Hermione.." he started, inwardly shuddering at the use of her first name.   
  
  
"Yes, Draco?" Hermione breathed, looking into Draco's eyes, her own eyes burning in a fiery passion.   
  
  
"This.. We can't let anyone know about.. About us.." Draco lowered his gaze to the ground, rolling his eyes.   
  
  
Hermione frowned and, turning her eyes to the ground too, replied, "I.. I know.. Ron would be heartbroken.."   
  
  
Draco kept his eyes on the dark shadowy outlines of the leaves underneath his feet, his heart racing, as questions floated around his head, but he did not have time to decide, he had no time to think now, he had to act-   
  
  
"Yeah," Draco sighed in a voice he hoped was heavy with emotion. "Ron's so lucky, to have someone like you as a girlfriend..."   
  
  
Draco smirked slightly as Hermione's eyes watered, the unshed tears glittering in the moonlight. She took a deep, shuddering breath, and he mentally congratulated himself on his acting job.. _See, all it took was a bit of concentration..._ he grinned slightly. Everything was alright- _Or maybe you weren't acting,_ a nasty voice whispered in the back of his head. _You really do think Weasley's lucky, to have this..._   
  
  
****   
  
  
**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed! :)   
  
  
**ss:** Curiouser and curiouser....It'll only get worse, trust me :D   
  
  
**Angel baby7:** Thanks! :) Enjoy!   
  
  
**DanishGirl:** Yep, will write about Draco's lessons in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!   
  
  
**Katrina E Malfoy:** School is definately evil. It should be burned. *sigh* Oh well..   
  
  
**RebelRikki:** Yep, I agree, too much R/H. Don't worry, D/H may possibly have the chance to do that too. Was that enough snogging for you so far though? Will possibly write more, not sure though.   
  
  
**moondocc:** Thanks! You maketh me happy...eth.. Yeah. Hope you enjoy!   
  
  
**Laurie-teacup:** Heh, thanks, welcome to my story, hope you enjoy and don't hate me for the evil things I may do. Just thought I'd warn you, cause I don't think I ever warned anyone else...   
  
  
**Psycho Chic:** It really should. :P Bye bye school! Too bad it's important for my future.. I could just sit here and write all day if I didn't have to worry about spending lots of money on food and getting fat from the food I eat... And thanks much! Your reviews are so good that when I realize you've reviewed, I jump up and down trying not to scream because of the inhabitants of my house. Heh.. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing!!   
  
  



	11. Deceptio Necesse

**Sign Your Name Across My Heart**

**Chapter Eleven:** Deceptio Necesse   
  
**Proclaimer:** I own this story, along with Synning Nymph, my best Muse. She's the one who comes up with the pretty cliffies. Hehe. If Nymphy was real, we'd be co-writing this.   
  
  
****   
  
  
**Flashback:**   
  
  
Draco kept his eyes on the dark shadowy outlines of the leaves underneath his feet, his heart racing, as questions floated around his head, but he did not have time to decide, he had no time to think now, he had to act-   
  
  
"Yeah," Draco sighed in a voice he hoped was heavy with emotion. "Ron's so lucky, to have someone like you as a girlfriend..."   
  
  
Draco smirked slightly as Hermione's eyes watered, the unshed tears glittering in the moonlight. She took a deep, shuddering breath, and he mentally congratulated himself on his acting job.. _See, all it took was a bit of concentration..._ he grinned slightly. Everything was alright- _Or maybe you weren't acting,_ a nasty voice whispered in the back of his head. _You really do think Weasley's lucky, to have this..._   
  
  
****   
  
  
"Hermione? What's going to happen with us?" he kept his head down, acting as if he really were worried.   
  
  
Hermione bit her lip and thought for a moment. "I'll have to break up with Ron.. But I need a reason to.. I-I suppose I could tell him that it just didn't work out.."   
  
  
Draco nodded, "Why don't you go back to your room and think about what to tell him? I um.. have to go now."   
  
  
Hermione frowned. "You know, you don't have to go to the meetings.. You still have time to change your ways. Talk to Dumbledore, _please_!" She had a desperate look in her eyes, and she looked up at him with a sad face.   
  
  
Draco sighed. "I'll talk to Dumbledore in the morning. But I have to go tonight."   
  
  
Hermione nodded and, giving him one last loving kiss, turned and headed back to her room.   
  
  
Draco sighed again as he watched her leave. How could he possibly keep this act up any longer? His mind was yelling at him to go with her, to give up his charade. He shook his head to clear his mind, and headed for the edge of the anti-apparition wards.   
  
  
Draco Apparated quickly onto Voldemort's property, and hurried up the walk to his 'Master's front door. He opened the door, not bothering to knock as Voldemort already knew he was on his way. He walked calmly through the hallways to His study. "My Lord," Draco said, bowing.   
  
  
"Good, good.. You arrived just in time. Tonight, I have decided to let you practice a few... very useful... curses. Pettigrew!" the Dark Lord snapped. "Fetch me.. the boy."   
  
  
Pettigrew scuttled out of the room and returned with a certain red-haired boy. Draco smirked. "I get to practice on him?" he asked, with a hint of childish glee in his voice, and a dangerous gleam in his eyes.   
  
  
Voldemort nodded and stood, moving to stand next to his heir. Oh, he didn't know it yet, but Voldemort had already decided to name Draco as his successor. Voldemort pointed his wand at the frightened boy, and said the Cruciatus spell. The boy doubled over in pain, screaming and convulsing.   
  
  
Draco raised his wand and started to repeat after the Dark Lord, when he was interrupted. "No, no. You must first channel all of your energy into hating him. You must want to see him in deep pain, you must enjoy it. You cannot just point your wand and say a spell, otherwise anyone could use it. Now, concentrate."   
  
  
Draco set his jaw and forced himself to want him in pain. To enjoy causing the Weasel to cry out in agony. Hermione's face popped into his head, and he used his jealousy of Weasley and all that he had to fuel his anger. He levelled his wand and said, very clearly, "_Crucio_."   
  
  
Draco felt his stomach clench as Ron's eyes popped as he bent over, as he screamed aloud, ear-splitting, heart-wrenching screams-   
  
  
"Stop," Voldemort hissed suddenly, his voice harsh. "You must not kill the boy- yet."   
  
  
"You- you can kill with Cruciatus?" Draco asked, quietly, as Ron's gasping for breath coincided with a vivid mental image of Hermione... _Granger_, Draco told himself furiously, and was soon able to override his sudden worry and alarm with a strong wave of jealousy.   
  
  
"Of course, of course," Voldemort was whispering, his eyes glittering in the darkness. "Nearly any curse can be fatal if performed with enough strength, enough emotion..." Voldemort took a long rattling breath and Draco felt himself tense up. "Apparently you have _very_ deep hatred for this Muggle-loving scum before you... Admirable... admirable indeed..."   
  
  
"Yes, my Lord," Draco murmured to fill the silence, though he wasn't sure what he was agreeing to.   
  
  
"Yes... yes..." Voldemort hissed softly. "Yes... you have mastered Cruciatus... that is excellent... but not good enough... there is one left... one more to master..."   
  
  
"What- what is that, my Lord, sir?" Draco asked tentatively.   
  
  
"Ahh... but of course..." he rasped after a long silence; "Of course... the final curse... the ultimate curse... _Avada Kedavra_," he finished, his voice a low whisper.   
  
  
"The killing curse, sir?" Draco asked, his head still bowed in deference, but he was longing to look up-   
  
  
"Of course..."   
  
  
"Am I to kill him, sir, my Lord?" Draco uttered, his heart racing.   
  
  
"No, of course not-"   
  
  
Draco sighed with relief-   
  
  
"_I will_."   
  
  
****   
  
  
**A/N:** Hehe... Sorry for that cliffie, and for the story being shorter than usual, which is actually pretty short in and of itself... It just screamed to me, and my Muses wouldn't let me continue writing. Oh well. As long as none of you know where I live.   
  
  
**RebelRikki:** Hope my email helped! Haha, no one's 'just a lowly reader'. You're a writer yourself, so I really appreciate reading reactions from other writers. Thanks for reading!   
  
  
**Sil3ntdeath:** Thanks much! I'll check it out!   
  
  
**Riley17:** Heh, I'll pretend that that wasn't what I planned to do the whole time so that everyone blames you for all my evilness.... Hehe...   
  
  
**DanishGirl:** Thanks! Keep reading, please! Love ya!   
  
  
**Angel baby7:** Thanks, and sorry for the late updating! Hope you enjoy!   
  
  
**ss:** Oh, I don't know if she'll be breaking up with Ron... But then again, who knows? So many possibilities... Hehe...   
  
  
**willowfairy:** Geez, thanks for talking to my Muses, now they've bombarded me with evil, mean things... I sure hope you like evil, mean things, cause it's your fault, lol. :)   
  
  
**Katrina E Malfoy:** There ya go, hope you like it!   
  
  
**moondocc:** Oh, I get worse. Don't worry. :) Hehe..   
  
  
**Psycho Chic:** Ahh, I hope you keep feeling better, being sick sucks (it's why it took me so long to update).   
  
  
**Mrs. Nikky Weasley/Grint:** Oh... gee.. I didn't _mean_ to leave that cliff-hanger... or the previous 9... or this one... or my next several... Heh.....   
  
  



	12. Praeoccupor Morte

**Sign Your Name Across My Heart**

**Chapter Twelve:** Praeoccupor Morte   
  
**Proclaimer:** Mine! My own! My... Preciousssss!!   
  
  
****   
  
  
**Flashback:**   
  
  
"Am I to kill him, sir, my Lord?" Draco uttered, his heart racing.   
  
  
"No, of course not-"   
  
  
Draco sighed with relief-   
  
  
"_I will_."   
  
  
****   
  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning feeling horrible. Instantly, she remembered the events that passed the night before. What she didn't know, though, was what _really_ happened that night. She remembered thinking about Ron, and then 'realizing' that she had feelings for Draco, too. She had run out of her bedroom, pulled on her invisibility cloak - _Wait.. Since when do I have an invisibility cloak?_ She knew, somehow, that it was hers... _But what about Harry's? He has one.. And I borrowed it. I must have just been confused, _she reasoned with herself.   
  
  
She remembered taking her - _Harry's_ - invisibility cloak, then she followed Draco outside to the Forbidden Forest, and --   
  
  
"Oh no.." She couldn't believe that she'd actually said that to Draco. She had never even thought that word in her life. She sighed and shook her head. _At least he felt the same way.._ They had kissed. And she had enjoyed it. And all this while Ron was asleep, unaware that his girlfriend was cheating on him.   
  
  
Hermione shook her head to try and clear her thoughts. _When had I gotten an invisibility cloak?_ she tried to move her train of thought. Unfortunately, it didn't work. A chorus of: _You cheated on Ron... you cheated on Ron... you cheated on Ron..._ echoed in her mind.   
  
  
"No," she said aloud.   
  
  
_Yes, you did,_ her thoughts answered. _You cheated on him..._   
  
  
"It- it was an after-effect of the potion-" Hermione mumbled incoherently. _I couldn't have really cheated on him... could I? _   
  
  
"No," she repeated, her voice determined. "I wouldn't cheat on Ron... we're in love..."   
  
  
_Cheater- cheater- slut- whore-_ her mind screamed at her.   
  
  
"NO!" Hermione gasped. Throwing her tangled covers off her at once, she threw some robes over her pyjamas and grabbed her wand, rushed out into the common room, and flew down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room. She'd find Ron- and kiss him- reassure herself that she was in love- _not that I'm doubting myself_, she reminded herself. Hermione was about to climb into the portrait when it opened-   
  
  
"Harry!" Hermione gasped.   
  
  
"Hermione!" Harry replied, looking equally shocked. "Wh- where's Ron?"   
  
  
"Huh?" Hermione asked. "Isn't he in your dorm?"   
  
  
"No, I thought he was with _you_," said Harry.   
  
  
"Why would he be with- how long has he been gone?" Hermione asked with a sudden feeling of dread.   
  
  
"Since last night... I thought he- spent the night with you-" Harry broke off, looking embarrassed.   
  
  
"Oh- no-" Hermione muttered, embarrassed. "No- but you haven't seen him- since-"   
  
  
"You- he wasn't with you- all night?" Harry repeated, looking horrified. "No..." Hermione said slowly. _No, you weren't sleeping with Ron.. you were kissing Malfoy...   
  
  
Malfoy..._   
  
  
"Oh _shit_," Hermione breathed. "Listen- spread the word, get the teachers to look, et cetera, okay Harry? I've got to check something..." With that, she turned and sprinted to her common room.   
  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Get out here this instant!" she yelled as soon as the tapestry fell limply behind her. Seconds later, Draco's door opened and he walked out, rubbing his eyes.   
  
  
"You scream like a Banshee... What happened?" Draco asked groggily, folding his arms across his bare chest.   
  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, trying to ignore the sight of Draco in only his boxers-- Unfortunately, it didn't work, and she caught herself staring at the beautiful dark green silk....   
  
  
She quickly cleared her throat and looked up, glaring. "What did you do at your _meeting_ last night?"   
  
  
"What do you mean?" came Draco's inquiring response.   
  
  
"I mean, what did you do with Ron?"   
  
  
Draco opened his mouth to respond, when he suddenly remembered the events of the previous night. "Shit..." he breathed, as the colour drained from his face.   
  
  
"What?" Hermione asked urgently. "What did they do to him?"   
  
  
"Oh, _no_," Draco said in a low voice- _Fuck-he didn't really kill him-_   
  
  
"What," Hermione said, her voice desperate, tremulous. "Where have they taken him- what have they done with him!?" Her voice rose up in a hysterical cry, the climax hanging in the silence-   
  
  
"I- I-" Draco muttered, the horror dawning on him. "I-"   
  
  
"HERMIONE!" came a frantic and choked shout from outside the portrait hole- "HERMIONE, LET ME THE FUCK IN, OH MY GOD, RON-" Hermione whipped her head around back to face Draco, her eyes burning with an unmasked fury, fear, and passionate desperation-   
  
  
"Malfoy," she said, her voice a low hiss. "I swear- if they've done anything to Ron-"   
  
  
Hermione shot one last glare at Draco before running to the tapestry. The tapestry lifted and Hermione looked up at Harry, whose face was rather pale. "What is it?" Hermione asked, frightened.   
  
  
"Ron- He's- he's dead, Hermione.." Harry choked out.   
  
  
Hermione gasped and turned around, wand drawn, but Draco had disappeared into his room. She sighed and put her wand away, then turned back to Harry. "How do you know? Did you see it in a dream? Or..?" She gulped, worried. She couldn't risk having Harry run off to try to save Ron, especially after what happened in fifth year...   
  
  
"He just.. appeared... on my bed.." came Harry's reply.   
  
  
****   
  
  
**A/N:** Oh darn, looks like he's dead, don't it? Oh well, maybe in my next story no one will die... wait, no, the next one after that, I know who dies in my next story... Well, don't worry, only two people will actually die in this story. :P   
  
  
**Lauria-teacup:** Haha, thanks, I hope you enjoyed this one. I'm thinking chapter 13 is the lucky one that changes a lot of stuff. But I could be wrong. Lucky 13, mmm... Wonder what'll happen for my Lucky 13th chapter..   
  
  
**Mrs. Nikky Weasley/Grint:** Hehe... Shall attempt to not have you hanging on the edge of a huge cliff next time.   
  
  
**halosangel:** Heh, Coke is bad for you, you should really kick that habit. It makes you go insane. It's why I don't drink Coke anymore. It works the opposite way for me now.   
  
  
**ss:** Oh, they can't, can they? Hmm... Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and *hope* he comes back. :P   
  
  
**moondocc:** Hehe... *giggles insanely* I feel so bad.... *cough*   
  
  
**RebelRikki:** Oh no, it shouldn't ruin the story, we have it all planned out. I believe she'll only hate him for a couple chapters, until a few secrets have been let out...   
  
  
**willowfairy:** My Muses don't want to comment. They want to write strange evil things. Don't worry, it'll all get better. Sorta...   
  
  
**DanishGirl:** Thanks much! Sorry I didn't show the death scene, it may show up later as a flashback if I'm feeling especially evil. I have it written up and ready to go if I decide to use it.   
  
  
**Riley17:** Hehe... Okay, I won't use you anymore. And I KNEW you loved Coke! You sound exactly like one of my best friends, and she's addicted to Coke.   
  
  



	13. Excessum Tristifico

**Sign Your Name Across My Heart**

**Lucky Chapter Thirteen:** Excessum Tristifico   
  
**Proclaimer:** Yes, I am a sadistic, evil bitch, and I enjoy pushing people off cliffs. I am not, however, rich and famous, as JKR is, who, incidentally, owns the characters I am playing with and killing off.   
  
  
****   
  
  
**Flashback:**   
  
  
"Ron- He's- he's dead, Hermione.." Harry choked out.   
  
  
Hermione gasped and turned around, wand drawn, but Draco had disappeared into his room. She sighed and put her wand away, then turned back to Harry. "How do you know? Did you see it in a dream? Or..?" She gulped, worried. She couldn't risk having Harry run off to try to save Ron, especially after what happened in fifth year...   
  
  
"He just.. appeared... on my bed.." came Harry's reply.   
  
  
****   
  
  
The next morning, the atmosphere in the Great Hall was one of many conflicting emotions. The Gryffindors who knew why Harry, Ron, and Hermione were absent were mostly crying; the ones who didn't were nervous, scared, confused. The Hufflepuffs were upset, nudging each other gently and whispering in hushed tones; the Ravenclaws were more frantic, more confused, as they gestured towards the teachers, somber-faced and many in tears. The Slytherins were all stone-faced and impassive; they were too concerned with the disappearance of their prince to even notice the Golden Trio had disappeared.   
  
  
At once Professor Dumbledore stood and held out his hands, indicating to the students that they should all quiet down. He took a deep breath, completely audible in the complete silence, and lifted his hands slowly towards the gray sky. At once, the house banners dissolved into a single sheath of black.   
  
  
"As most of you may know already, a student was killed last night. No one knows the cause of death, yet, but he was found dead on Mr. Potter's bed." A few Slytherins snickered at that, getting a death glare from their Head of House.   
  
  
"Ron Weasley was a good student, and a wonderful Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He will be greatly missed." As Dumbledore spoke, many bowed their heads in silence, silent tears falling all over the hall.   
  
  
As Dumbledore finished his speech, someone started to hum 'Weasley is Our King' in a slow and somber tone...   
  
  
More students joined in, a sadly-sung chorus resonating throughout the hall.   
  
  
_Weasley was our King,   
Weasley was our King,   
He always made us feel like kin,   
Weasley was our King.   
  
Weasley could do anything,   
He never hurt a single thing,   
That's why all of Hogwarts sings:   
Weasley was our King....._   
  
  
----   
  
  
Draco sighed as he looked up to the cloudless sky. Such a beautiful day on the Ides of September; it didn't match his-- or anyone's, for that matter-- mood at all. No, a storm would have fit his mood much better. He took his cloak off and spread it on the ground before lying on top of it.   
  
  
_You have to tell her…_   
  
  
Draco groaned and covered his face with his hands.   
  
  
_She deserves to know…   
  
  
No.. I can't…   
  
  
You have to…_   
  
  
----   
  
  
Hermione sat there on the floor, her chest heaving in uncontrollable sobs, tears streaming down her face, the bitter taste of blood in her mouth from where she had bit her lip to keep from just screaming in anguish.   
  
  
Gone. Ron was gone. Dead. Forever-   
  
  
_And this is the only thing that is truly forever..._ Hermione thought suddenly, amidst her numb anguish- _Death is all that is forever... death.. and deception... and decay.. and lies..._ She shook her head sharply, but she couldn't clear her mind- _Because you told Ron you loved him forever... and you cheated... all that remains eternal is his death...   
  
  
and your lies...._   
  
  
"No," she gasped aloud, bending down, burying her face in the lush carpet, "oh, god, no..." Her voice broke into sobs as she collapsed, lying on the carpet- "No..."   
  
  
"There's nothing we can do about it, Mione," Harry said from across the room, his voice numbly blank.   
  
  
"I- I just can't believe it- it can't be-" Hermione choked out.   
  
  
"It is," Harry said in a low voice, anguish wrapped around his words, "Oh, fuck, I cant stand it any more than you can-" he spoke rapidly, facing the wall- "But there's nothing we can do about it- just we have to know- that we were good to him-" Harry's voice broke, and he slid to the floor silently, tears slipping out of his eyes- "Oh, Mione, oh, fuck, it's not right..."   
  
  
****   
  
  
**A/N:** So, seriously, how many of you hate me now? I truly am sorry for how long it took for me to get this out, I've been really busy with college and stuff. I ended up having to write about six essays this month and last month, and they all had to be pretty long, so I had trouble finding time to add to this, and I really didn't want to post this without Hermione's thoughts. That last bit with Hermione, though, is really odd-looking to me, so I'll try to fix it later. I don't think it really was written in my style, but then, after BSing all my papers, I developed a different style that I haven't yet gotten out of. Sorry again. Much loves!   
  
  
**Cosmic Angel:** Haha, thanks, but we found ourselves a flame already. It was quite nice, though, so thank you. :D   
  
  
**halosangel:** Hehe, yeah, he would be a burden in their relationship, wouldn't he? Now get on your ass and stop your Coke addiction! :P Hope you enjoyed!   
  
  
**DanishGirl:** I'm sorry for making you cry.... And I apologize again right now for possibly making you cry during this chapter. Hope you liked anyways!   
  
  
**willowfairy:** Yes, he will be missed... Oh well.   
  
  
**Mrs. Nikky Weasley/Grint:** You can imagine Draco half nude outside in this chapter. How's that? Just add 'Draco Malfoy was half-nude for some odd reason,' or some other fun thing like that.   
  
  
**Katrina E Malfoy:** I didn't skip you! You didn't review chapter 11! I have an odd way of responding to reviews. I apologize. Will change my ways soon. But not yet.   
  
  
**glitterfairyxoxo:** Oh, but apparently he can die. Everyone thinks so. Look around you, you're outnumbered. I apologize. But here's your update! :)   
  
  
**Riley17:** Oh no, not another addicted Coke person... *sigh* Coke is bad for you. :P Hehe. I hate South Park too, but that was funny, lol.   
  
  
**Natalie Garner:** Awww, I wanna hear the song! Come sing it to me! Now! :P Thanks for the review! And the fun song without the tune!   
  
  
**LovesBitch2:** Why thank ya muchly! I like your username, it makes me smile. Mmmm.... Spike..... *cough* Sorry.   
  
  
**Lauria-teacup:** Haha, Coke as is the caffeinated beverage. But both of them are bad for you. And it really is too bad about Ron. But my Muses work in mysterious ways.   
  
  
**Unhealthily-Obsessed:** Hehe... Yes.. Yes Ron yes Ron yes Ron... Am beginning to think that I may truly be sadistic... Hehe.   
  
  
**LadyLoca231:** It just had to happen the way it did. My Muses have a plan, never fear. Will turn out alright in the end, except for the two deaths. Wait.... I think I remember now... Shoot, it's four. Three more after this one. Yeah.   
  
  
**moondocc:** :P I did review your fanfic. I believe. So there. I have absolutely no memory of the last three months, though, so I could be wrong. Ah, well.   
  
  
**Mara:** Nah, Herm and/or Harry won't kill Draco. I'll keep him alive for a while longer.   
  
  
**OrAnGeStA:** Unless you've been a fan from the beginning, you haven't been waiting long enough :P But here ya go! Three months late, but still up.   
  
  
**PinkTribeChick:** My Muses were simply working overtime and couldn't find time to play with Nymphs. Otherwise, I believe I am fine... *checks temp* Yep, I'm perfectly fine. :D   
  
  



	14. Caliga Irrisorie

**Sign Your Name Across My Heart**

**Chapter Fourteen:** Caliga Irrisorie   
  
**Proclaimer:** Humm... Well, despite the rumors, I did not steal JKR's manuscript and rewrite it for fanfiction purposes.... *cough* But I do have a fun Philosophy book! No, I did not just change the subject. *shifty eyes*   
  
  
****   
  
  
**Flashback:**   
  
  
"There's nothing we can do about it, Mione," Harry said from across the room, his voice numbly blank.   
  
  
"I- I just can't believe it- it can't be-" Hermione choked out.   
  
  
"It is," Harry said in a low voice, anguish wrapped around his words, "Oh, fuck, I cant stand it any more than you can-" he spoke rapidly, facing the wall- "But there's nothing we can do about it- just we have to know- that we were good to him-" Harry's voice broke, and he slid to the floor silently, tears slipping out of his eyes- "Oh, Mione, oh, fuck, it's not right..."   
  
  
****   
  
  
Hermione let her breath out slowly as she slipped off the invisibility cloak, folding it carefully and setting it at the foot of a nearby tree. She had told Harry, after hours and hours of endless anguish with him, that she needed some fresh air and some time alone... and the first hadn't been a lie.   
  
  
But she wasn't alone.   
  
  
Draco was there, sitting and looking out at the lake. He had been there for hours, surrounded by the trees and the wind and the wildlife; it cleared his mind and helped him to think, let him become one with nature. He never even noticed the dull ache in his stomach that came with hunger, until he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He had stood up and watched as Hermione took off her invisibility cloak, then he walked towards her, determined to get her to soften up to him. He couldn't have her be angry at him for much longer; she might realize that he had changed her memory of that night....   
  
  
"Hey, baby," Draco breathed, his arms circling Hermione's waist. He gently laid a kiss on the top of her head, then pulled her close to him for what he hoped would be a comforting embrace.   
  
  
Hermione took another deep breath, broken slightly by a few strangled sobs. Slowly, she calmed.   
  
  
The breeze caressed her tear-stained face, blowing her loose hair behind her, as Draco held her gently..   
  
  
After several silent moments spent in Draco's arms, Hermione was finally calm enough to ask Draco what she had needed to ask him all day. She took a deep breath and pulled herself away from Draco's warm body so she could look into his eyes. "Draco... What happened last night? I- I need to know...." she asked, a desperate edge to her voice.   
  
  
Draco swallowed, immediately coming up with a story to give her. His eyes looked sadly into hers as he began, "P-Pettigrew brought him to Voldemort... I t-tried to talk him out of it, but he killed him before I could change his mind...." he explained. "I'm sorry...." he whispered, a wayward tear falling down his cheek. Really, it wasn't too far from the truth.. "Ohhh..." Hermione murmured softly, a few tears sliding down her cheeks and dripping off her down-turned face into the underbrush. Draco swallowed hard as her hands slowly slipped out of his- _God, this is cruel- this is so fucking cruel-_ His heart began beating faster- He suddenly knew what would happen next, and he knew that he wouldn't like it-   
  
  
"Draco," she broke out suddenly, the instant before she had turned away. "Draco- did he- did he say anything before he died- did he scream my name- did he know-"   
  
  
"No... he- he didn't say anything-" Draco stuttered, looking away, avoiding Hermione's pale face-   
  
  
"Nothing at all?" Her voice was desperate-   
  
  
"N-No," Draco said in a voice he hoped was natural-   
  
  
"Did he know?"   
  
  
"Know what-"   
  
  
"Us-"   
  
  
"No," Draco replied immediately, swallowing hard, carelessly brushing away a stray tear- "He had no idea.. I'm sure of it..." Hermione nodded imperceptibly, turning away- "Hermione-"   
  
  
"Yes?"   
  
  
"Look- baby- I know this is hard for you- it's hard for me, too..." Draco paused, realizing he was clenching a branch behind him with all his strength- closing his eyes briefly, he let go and then looked Hermione directly in the eye- "But look- we've got to get through this together..."   
  
  
Hermione closed her eyes; she had to think about some things, and she had to do it with a clear head. She had come outside in the hopes of clearing it, but it looked as if it had just gotten muddled even worse than before. She shook her head and whispered, "I... I can't.... Not right now... I need to- to think.... And Harry.. He's still up there... He needs me now, and I need him. You- you understand... Don't you? W-we were th-- the Golden Trio...." She choked down a sob that threatened to come out at those words, then walked past Draco to retrieve her -- _Harry's_ -- invisibility cloak and walk back inside the school.   
  
  
As Draco watched her walk away, he couldn't help the pang of guilt he had. Hermione disappeared under her invisibility cloak, and Draco sighed, _I should have told her the truth..._   
  
  
----   
  
  
Hermione swallowed hard as she stepped into her common room- her rendezvous with Draco had left her feeling more confused and upset than before, and she had been on the brink of bursting into tears the entire walk back.   
  
  
Slipping off her cloak, she closed her eyes briefly, willing herself to calm down. She still had Harry, and they would be able to get through this together... yes, with Harry she'd find the serenity and solace she hadn't found with Draco... After all, she had been close friends with Harry and Ron for six years now. _Six years... _   
  
  
Hermione's steps, silent on the lush carpet, instinctively carried her towards Harry's dorm. _I'll be okay- this will all be okay- Harry and I will get through this together_, Hermione thought to herself. _It _will_ be okay-_   
  
  
She opened the door softly-   
  
  
-and stopped short.   
  
  
No.   
  
  
Oh, fuck, no.   
  
  
_This isn't happening_, Hermione thought wildly, as she stared at Harry.   
  
  
Harry-   
  
  
On Ron's bed, his face streaked with tears, his eyes glistening, yet his expression strangely peaceful-   
  
  
His fingers caressing the shiny blade of a large knife-   
  
  
_On Ron's bed- _   
  
  
As Hermione closed the door and ran to her own room, she realized the irony. Ron, who had died the night before, turned up dead on Harry's bed; Harry- who was practically dead on the inside now, as he was closer with Ron than Hermione had been- would be dying on Ron's bed, using Ron's knife....   
  
  
****   
  
  
**A/N:** Well, another chapter, another sad cliffie, and don't yell at me for Harry. We all know that he needs to kill Voldie, I'm not about to kill Harry _and_ Ron :P   
  
  
**JoeBob1379:** I love you and your habit of quoting! Haha! You're like my own little Creevey, cept without the camera... and without us all being magical folk... But thankies muchly! :D   
  
  
**moondocc:** Here, how's this? A bit longer, and you only had to wait two weeks for this one :P   
  
  
**halosangel:** Oh, but it **is** bad for you :P   
  
  
**Mrs. Nikky Weasley/Grint:** Hmm...well, since he's not half-naked anymore, guess we'll just need to hope my Muses decide to make Draco get undressed and very wet sometime soon. I have no clue what happens in the next chapter, so yeah... I could probably fit a shower scene in again, if you want.   
  
  
**PinkTribeChick:** ...no comment. GET OVER HIM! *shifty eyes* What do you know? How did you find out? I'LL KILL YOU! ...just kidding.....   
  
  



End file.
